


An Arrangement of Three

by Ryoukon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A new arrangement between the husbands and Gabriel, Anal Fingering, Aziraphale is lonely without Crowley and needs a hand sometimes, Blow Jobs, Fanart, Gabriel is aro/ace, Gabriel isn't a shitty boss here, Hand Jobs, I know it sound weird but I'll make it work, More tags will be added later, Multi, Porn With Plot, Post-Scene: St James's Park 1862 (Good Omens), Public Sex, References to Oscar Wilde, Shock of Grace, Threesome, Top service Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/pseuds/Ryoukon
Summary: After the Nonpocalypse, the relationship between Aziraphale, Crowley, and the archangel fucking Gabriel has changed... to an Arrangement of their own where the three of them agreed to have sex.This is the story of how the three of them found out more about each other and themselves through sex.___For the ones who also follow my Instagram, this is my Ineffable trio mini comics and all the headcanons involving them!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 100





	1. At the Ritz

\---

How about a little bit of story?

An year after the Nonpocalypse, Gabriel was sent to check up on Aziraphale. He wasn't even meant to have his presence noticed, it was a simple "take a look and get out" mission, but... when he peeks the window of the bookshop and sees Aziraphale and Crowley getting - ahem - _intimate_, the gears in his head start to click and he summons himself inside the room, right beside the bed. And, before any of them can have any kind of reaction to the presence of _Archangel Fucking Gabriel _ in their room, he simply drops:

"So, _he_ was the reason why I had to help you relieving the heat of your corporation all those times in the past, Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale wants to die, or at least to discorporate, at that moment, but God didn't give him that right. Below him, Crowley gathers enough brain cells that didn't abandon the building to have the only possible reaction:

"He helped you with _WHAT?!?_"

...

Several hours of explanations later and a dozen of wine bottles emptied, an extremely drunk Crowley challenges Gabriel to show his "skills" and make Aziraphale come, which the Archangel accepts quite reluctantly.

The Principality strongly protests against it, more worried about his demon's reaction to the way his human body is impressively used to Gabriel's touch, but Crowley just sits down with a new cup of wine, seeming extremely concentrated in watching them like an educational video... and, in the exact lenght of six minutes Aziraphale cums hard in Gabe's hand, squirming and shaking on his lap.

Crowley stays silent, cup of wine emptied on the table, as his eyes scan the trembling body of his angel on top of his hated enemy.

"There's really nothing here," Gabriel explains, pushing Aziraphale gently from his lap to his side while cleaning the mess made by the Principality on his prim trousers. "I just happen to have previous experiences with his carnal body, I'm sure you two also-"

"Let's do this."

"I don't think I understand..."

"Show us more of what you can do." Crowley stands up and stops in front of the Archangel. "The three of us. Let's make a deal."

And that's how it starts their own Arrangement.


	2. Aziraphale and Gabriel through times: 1862

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Gabriel helped Aziraphale relieving his corporation was in 1862, a month after his fight with Crowley at St. James Park...

___

The year is 1862. Aziraphale was devastated after his fight with Crowley at St. James Park, so he stopped doing his angel duties, hiding himself in his beloved bookshop and touching himself on an unsuccessful search for comfort and to forget his misery...

After a month, Gabriel goes down to check on him and catches the Principality hiding in his apartment above the bookshop wanking desperately... so the Archangel makes a deal with his subordinate and helps him go off as many times as he need until he feels better, since Aziraphale goes back to work right after and never talks about that with anyone.


	3. A Christmas event - part 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little provocation from Crowley has the effect that he hoped, and suddenly he's experimenting on first hand all oral habilites of the archangel...
> 
> A silly comic inspired by Professor Flowers' Draw This In Your Style Challenge!


	4. Christmas Event - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Crowley being wrecked by two angels - with a piece colored by the amazing IneffableZerns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put both parts together because they have a span of time between them... I was going to make only two pages, then IneffableZerns suggested a collab and this colored piece + two pages were born, for y'all's delight!
> 
> And what about the rest? Will we see Gabriel feasting on Crowley's cunt? Well, is with Zerns now! I'll put a link here when it's available!


	5. Aziraphale and Gabriel through times: 1900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oscar Wilde dies, Aziraphale is alone and needs help to put himself together...

\---

Last time it was stated that Gabriel was good at blowjobs, and today I'll tell y'all why...

  
This is December of 1900. Gabriel knew the lewd activities of Aziraphale with Oscar Wilde (and at the discreet Gentlemen's Club in Portland), but didn't gave great thought for it because, in the end, those two together wouldn't create nephlims or anything...

When the writer died, however, he knew the Principality would be devastated after years of intimacy, so he went down to Earth... to find Aziraphale trying his best to do his duties while mourning his loss, and having a vulva equipped to keep his needs in control (and failing).

  
The Archangel never imagined himself corrupting his corporeal vessel with body fluids, but he guessed it was part of the Great Plan, after all...


	6. First orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale come up with a plan to make Gabriel to take effective part in their carnal pleasures... It goes better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand Gabriel finally has his first orgasm! *throws confetti*
> 
> His private kink is pretty much mine: he gets excited with senses like vision and hearing. Dirty talk, lewd looks, watching oral activities (fellatio, cunnilingus, rimming, etc.), all of this works wonders on his pristine body.
> 
> From this point on we'll see him being much more active on sexual scenes, have fun!


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants to understand what goes beyond sex and lust... so Crowley teaches him how to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the numerous zines I got myself in, I finally present you guys a new chapter of Ineffable trio!!!
> 
> This is totally SFW, but it was needed for Gabe's character development. He has to understand intimacy beyond lust, otherwise he'd stop searching the husbands' company very soon... and I guess he did, huh?? With a little help of God to understand it's okay for an Archangel to have human feelings!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram (@smutryoukon - private) for more ineffable trio content!!


End file.
